When Lust And Love Intertwine
by UlquiorraRoxx
Summary: Zephyr had begun to harvest strange, sexual desires for Vashyron. Was puberty really starting to hit him? No way. Zephyr did not consider himself homosexual in any aspect. So he says, but his body betrays him when it comes to the older man. Basically, Zephyr is hormonal and falling in love, and Vashyron is an airhead. But he too has developed something in store. Yaoi.


**A/N:**I'm kind of new to this game. I saw some cutscenes back in early '11. I picked up the game up a few weeks ago, as it caught my eye once again. I was like hey why not I've had the urge to play it for like ever. Guess I'm like, three years late to the party. Paha.

May I add there is NOT enough of this pairing around, especially in regards to fanfiction! Come on people. I have been praying for more fan work.

My first fanfiction posted n here for a pairing other than GrimmUlqui. First fic for this game. Yeah. Dunno ._. Honestly not even sure if I like the title…arggh. I hope this story goes somewhere…please hands and brain just make this story happen IN THE NAME OF VASHZEPH AND YAOI.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the game. If I did, god knows what havoc I would cause…perhaps would ensue in lots of Vashyron and Zephyr making a go at it like rabbits during most of the game.

**Warnings:** Definitely M. Yaoi/Slash/Etc. In this chapter however, only a bit of self exploration is mentioned. *wink wink*

Oh man, I just love this pairing so much. Without further a due, here it is and I hope you enjoy

* * *

Dark eyes flickered to a vertical blur of color leaping from the ceiling, followed by an audible thud. Zephyr's former crouching, with one knee higher than the other, a hand on the ground supporting his upper body weight, quickly shifted to a standing position. Blue-grey eyes so much as mid glanced at the older man lazily plopped on the couch watching tv.

The humming of the small, general piece of junk was heard by Zephyr before jumping down. The brightness of the television screen loomed a darker, unstable shadow over any protruding object from below. It was almost stupidly interesting to watch the frantic shadows, and bright to dim flash of colors transition.

Though this routine was nothing near infrequent.

Dragged footsteps faintly faded away, and then there was a pause. _Click_, the familiar sound of a refrigerator being opened could be heard in the distance.

"…Oi, Vashyron. Fridge s' getting empty."

After a long exhale from Vashyron, Zephyr could practically _hear _the smirk when he began to speak.

"Well'p, my guess is that someone's gonna have to actually _go_ and _buy_ the groceries. Otherwise, the fridge would stay empty. Just my guess."

The blonde carelessly let the fridge door close itself as he walked to the living room to retort back. "If you think I'm to going out to buy food again, your expectations will remain as only expectations. …How come you never have Leanne go out and buy food?" And then he murmured, "Not to mention yourself."

But Vashyron heard it anyway. By now he could definitely understand most if not all Zephyr's low mumbles and jumbles.

Vashyron's head tipped back to consume every last drop of substance from the bottle that snuggly hugged his hand. Its contents emitted a small _blop _from being so quickly jutted to his thirsty lips. With an exasperating _aah _and a slightly sour face, Vashyron shook his head and grinned.

"Nice and strong to the very last drop, just the way daddy likes it." And with that, he dodged Zephyr's question. I mean come on; it had to be common sense. Leanne is a girl, something dangerous could happen if she roamed around alone even in the safe hands Ethel City, and it's just plain uncivil to make her go. In Vashyron's point of view, anyway.

Zephyr rolled his eyes, and that made Vashyron's smirk grow impossibly wider. "Tell you what chap, how about we go and buy some grub while Leanne is knocked out. It could be a fun sneaky adventure that only we will know about!" He nearly whisper yelled at the last few words.

The sapphire eyed teen shot a look of distaste to the older man who acted like a child, combined with something inexplicable that screamed 'just don't'.

"…First of all, don't ever call me 'chap'. Second, you're drunk. And uh, has it occurred to you how late it is!" It was clear that the stubborn teen was upset to a degree, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Yet, he still managed to look indifferent at the same time.

"Relax, you'll wake up Leanne and ruin all the secret fun. Trust me, I am not drunk. You've seen me 'worse'." His hand shook the bottle upside down.

By doing and saying that, was he trying to boast about how good he could drink, or what his limit was?

Zephyr scoffed. Whatever. Either is stupid, and goodness Vashyron could be so irritating sometimes. He couldn't ever hold a conversation without adding in some stupid handsome facial expression and chime in a couple of stupid funny jokes. Wait…what?

Zephyr snapped back from dreamland to reality at those final thoughts. "…Well the store is closed by now so there's no point in continuing this conversation." Dirty blonde hair shifted daintily from side to side around his neck and ears as he made his way to the staircase coolly.

The hunter got up from the couch and stretched his arms above his head, a throaty groan escaping his lips. Might as well get to the point, after all Zephyr did look pretty much done with him for the night. Well maybe not quite yet, Vashyron snickered in his head.

"Hey, wait just a sec…let me just.."

Zephyr turned his head around to see Vashyron stretching, wearing a thin muscle shirt that left little to the imagination. The contours of his muscles very visibly moved and expanded though the fabric. The tv's brightness wasn't doing the sight much justice either, greater contrasting the shape of his rigid body.

Zephyr's head whirled around to stare back at the staircase.

Zephyr hated that on rare occasions the older man wouldn't finish his sentences. It downright pissed him off. Yes, if you haven't concluded yet, Zephyr was an impatient teenager. I mean, was he trying to purposefully piss him off? If he were to just have said 'Heya Zephyr, I'm going to undress,' or something like that, Zephyr would have taken the initiative to flee off somewhere to avoid burning holes through Vashyron's body with the way he was feasting his own icy cobalt eyes on that rock muscled bod.

The young hunter knew they were both guys, and that there shouldn't be a problem with them both undressing casually in front of each other like it meant merely breathing air. But it happened to just so be a problem for the young male, as he literally couldn't stop gawking like some perv in a trance. Did Vashyron notice?

Zephyr didn't know why he felt nervous with what he saw. He didn't know what it was.

Something like excitement, slight fear, and a tinge of jealousy mixed altogether. Why couldn't he just not have emotions? Then again the world isn't flat so…wait...that doesn't even make sense.

Deciding to brush off his inner turmoil and anxiety, he turned around to face Vashyron, to joke about something, nothing really, but the words slipped out of his mouth with what he saw next.

Briskly and aggressively the older hunter pulled the clothing off behind his back, almost animalistically, and discarded it to the arm rest of the sofa.

It all motioned rapidly and when Zephyr blinked, Vashyron had already finished adjusting his leather jacket. Or maybe he was just eyeballing for so long the next time he blinked Vashyron had finished tidying up.

_Oh god. _And Zephyr didn't even believe in god…but if there was one it had sure had to be Vashyron. Okay scratch that, Zephyr cringed at the thought of Vashyron being a god like figure, but maybe a god as in a sex god with that muscular-esque hot body.

Yup, that would _definitely_ do.

"Hey, you okay? Looking a little off into space." He chuckled. "And I'm supposed to be the drunk one. But anyway I'm not getting dolled up just ta' sleep. We're going to go get food whether you like it or not."

Vashyron had expected the teen to argue or disagree at that but he was taken a bit back with the response received.

"I'm fine. I don't care as long as I get some food in my system." Zephyr said rather confidently. Surprised himself, he wondered back to the strange emotions he faced not long ago.

Eh, what the hell, why not? If Vashyron insisted, he would go. He had to fight these feelings, push them aside.

_Or maybe he should face them?_

No that is absolutely berserk! No way would Zephyr ever confess so much as talk about anything romantic or sexual to Vashyron.

When did it all even start?

This absurdness started a few months ago. He's seen Vashyron half nude more than a few times before, but as he grew and began to explore his curiosity, or rather his own body, Zephyr had begun to harvest strange, consciously unwanted sexual desires for the man. Sub-conciously undesired maybe not so much.

Why? Was it like, puberty really starting to hit him? No, no way. Zephyr did not consider himself homosexual in any aspect.

But Zephyr's body betrayed him as his body, cheeks, and especially the heat pooling a little above his groin began to grow and knot in fluctuating pleasure as he gently rocked himself against his sweaty palm. It all seemed so forbidden and, he shivered, nasty, if that's even the word he could pick for the feeling. Just thinking of the feeling spurred him on into further oblivion. But Zephyr still had dignity. He sighed a shaky sigh that day, and stopped his ministrations of gradual satisfaction before it got too out of hand.

Heh, if _only_ he could keep his hand away from his privates lately.

_Just think of the stuff you used to think about before…_

Even though he didn't really visualize stuff in his head while pleasuring himself, he gave it the good old 'fuck it I'll do anything' try. Just wasn't his thing, he supposed.

He tried thinking of girls. Not any specific girl, just the way they smelled good and the curves of their body parts, to the sound of how their voices would probably sound during intercourse. It kind of worked to get him, well, more hard down there and he felt a small wave of relief. Okay, so maybe he wasn't gay after all, but these fantasies alone weren't qualifying to get the job done, _if you know what I mean_.

Mind wandering off to men, and different kinds, in cliché scenarios that might be in a porno or something, wandered its way to Zephyr's mind. No…no! Just HELL no. Why wasn't anything working? And then he suddenly his mind crept up and acknowledged Vashyron, and only Vashyron's essence alone, and his body began jerk and squirm as his arousal twitched in excitement, his hand slowly pumping his manhood at an increasing pace.

The one he was trying to avoid was the one he wanted, no, needed most.

And that's how he knew that day that he, Zephyr, was indeed gay for Vashyron.

"Alright." Vashyron said spontaneously, very noticeably scaring Zephyr's spaced out disposition.

All the teen's prior thoughts were blown to smithereens, and he could feel his own embarrassment thick in the air.

"I know of this small twenty four hour fast food place, a stretch too far, but hey, a good walk won't kill us."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow curiously. He didn't know of any fast food restaurants in Ethel City. Was this made up? But Vashyron didn't seem extremely drunk or unbelievable right now.

Plus, Zephyr was bored, distraught, and he hated to admit it but going out at this hour with Vashyron without Leanne tagging along did seem kind of fun. To conclude, he wasn't going to budge out of this one. Stubbornness was something Zephyr had been accustomed to in his personality and maybe tonight he could ease off a bit.

But he did have to say for sure that it would be unnerving to talk to Vashyron casually after all that's been going on lately.

Heading towards the front door, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Zephyr looked at the slightly veiny, rough hand resting on his shoulder, then up at Vashyron's face. "Yes?" He said in a monotonously sarcastic tone, glaring.

"Don't forget to put on a jacket, there's not exactly sunshine to bask about in gayly at night. You'll freeze." _Speaking_ of gay_. _

"…D'aw, you care." A small smirk tugged at the blonde's lips.

He sure was thankful his demeanor wasn't giving up on him right now. "Thanks but I'm fine wearing this." Pinched fingers tugged forward a section fabric, a dark greenish long-sleeved shirt with a small zipper opening at the collar bone. It clothed his lean torso perfectly like a glove, a large gothic styled cross hanging down the pull of the zipper.

Raising his hand, his motives were to pinch Vashyron's nose. The turn to tease was Zephyr's, particularly because of Vashyron haunting his sexuality, and he just wanted tease him, really.

Or so he thought.

To his dismay, an arm blocked his moving hand and the one whose nose got pinched was Zephyr's.

"Eh, got your nose first. And don't say I didn't tell ya' once you start complaining about being cold." Vashyron smiled and barged the door open. Behind him Zephyr sighed and cursed under his breath. Something about 'stealing his thunder' and whatnot.

"D'ya lock the door?" Vashyron pivoted his left foot to the side to turn around.

Zephyr's arms were crossed. His gaze was fixated far off in the distance. "What do you think?" Though, it didn't sound like a question. Minus one point for Zephyr's mental plan on easing off stubbornness for tonight.

"I don't know, why do you think I asked?" He studied the teen, or alternatively, checking out. His body language, face, eyes. Boy he sure looked the stubborn part as well as he played it. Zephyr's eyes rolled to the side as indignation of his annoyance to his guardian's comeback.

_Oh, and what is this?_

His nose was still pink from Vashyron's finger pinching! He let out a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?" A hint of offense was heard in his steady, unfathomed voice.

Vashyron pointed a finger at his pink nose, and laughed harder when Zephyr went cross eyed.

"You…*choke*…adorable bastard…*cough*"

Zephyr looked at the doubled over in laughter Vashyron. Was he mistaken or did Vashyron just call him adorable?

Unfamiliar warmth pulsed through his cheeks and teeth grit together evidently when he saw the other male point a finger to his own face with an absurd googly eyedness. He even added a _durh!_ in there mockingly. Another wave of warmth pulsed through his cheeks. Zephyr sure hoped this blushing wouldn't be routine. It wasn't only embarrassing to himself but more embarrassing to know Vashyron would see it, no less tease him about it.

Quickly Zephyr turned his head the other direction and made a b-line out of there.

Well, anywhere near where that dumbass could see his face. He had to play along and seem collected. Pride, another one of those things Zephyr had to ease off on…but he wouldn't. "Yeah, real hilarious." Zephyr said exasperatedly, hearing the last few chuckles and 'ok I'll stop' before another fit of laughter.

He honestly didn't find it funny at all. Was his face that funny looking? Zephyr's brain hurt. _You're thinking too much about everything. Just chill out and ignore this buffoon._ Sighing, his eyes danced over to Vashyron next to him, who had caught up with his pace.

* * *

On the walk there, the party bickered about nothing and everything. Zephyr mostly commented about how he didn't even know what way lead to where and how Vashyron was messed up for not telling him about these areas. Before they knew it, less than a block away was their destination. Everything seemed to fall into place, it felt natural. No totally brain clogging thoughts. Relief, Zephyr reveled in as he followed behind the taller man absent-mindedly.

"Huh". The teen stopped in his tracks. "I thought you said this place was farther." Zephyr glanced at the restaurant's sign, to the back of Vashyron's head.

"Time goes fast when you're having a good time." Vashyron held out his hands with a shrug.

"I…guess so." Zephyr replied and followed the other man into the restaurant, cringing at the obnoxious customer door bell ringing as they passed through.

* * *

**A/N:** Was this first chapter too long? I don't know…even if it is I think I managed to put the basic important stuff in this first chapter that pretty much gets you in on what this fic is about.

I'll cut the following chapters shorter than this one hopefully. I don't want to rush this story. But then again I guess that just adds fuel to the fire of the details and extra little segments, furthermore lengthening the chapters…OTL;;

I'm a bit nervous. Tell me what you like/don't like, suggestions, etc. I'm free to hear anything. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
